


King Boo's Shop

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Baseball, Insults, Racing, Shopping, Sports, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Boo attempts to open a shop of sorts in Seaside Hill. Like that place needs anymore shops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

King Boo sighed as he took a look at the small base that was going to be his shop, when Dry Bowser pulled up in his Piranha Prowler, glancing at the small base that King Boo was forming.

"So... you're getting into the shop business too?" Dry Bowser asked, eying the ghoulish ghost closely.

"Yeah." King Boo responded as he flailed his stubby arms. "It gets bored trying to mess around with that cowardly, pesky plumber in green."

"...I can see that." Dry Bowser remarked as he brushed back his red hair. "I'd be bored too, doing the same thing. Wonder why you bother to play baseball with him."

"Because making him squirm in front of thousands is fun! Besides, what do you know about baseball?" King Boo spat as he squinted his eyes.

Dry Bowser scoffed as he pulled out a metal baseball bat. "Well, I have been getting some practice as of late..." He glanced by to see an Egg Pawn chuck a baseball right at him, the bony reptile hitting the ball high into the sky as he snapped his skeletal fingers at the robot, turning back to King Boo. "So yeah. Anything else?"

King Boo yawned as he adjusted his yellow crown. "...Does this shop nonsense make me seem stupid?"

Dry Bowser laughed as he rolled his eyes. "No, you don't need this stuff to make you seem stupid."

"Thanks." King Boo remarked as his smile disappeared. "...those are words I need to think about."

"...Either way." Dry Bowser cleared his throat as he rolled his right bony hand. "What kind of shop are you gonna run?"

"The shop that no one runs here..." King Boo stated as he raised his right hand. "...A used goods shop!"

Awkward silence.

"...Mummipokey runs that already." Dry Bowser pointed out as he pulled out a grey tennis racket and some green fuzzy tennis balls, chucking the tennis balls in the air and then smacking them into the nearby pond with his tennis racket, feeling sporty. "How about something original?"

"...OH! I know!" King Boo exclaimed as he pulled out some fresh hot hamburgers. "I'll run a burger shop!"

Dry Bowser took a look around Seaside Hill as he faced King Boo, now holding a golf club in his bony hands as he placed a golf ball with his symbol on it and hitting it high into the sky towards the southern direction. "There's like two. And I don't think either Clawgrip or Mr. Krabs would appreciate that."

"Oh for fuck's sake," King Boo cursed as he closed their eyes, waiting a couple of seconds as he tried to think of something else. "Well, how about a boat shop?"

Dry Bowser scoffed, proceeding to readjust his Piranha Prowler kart for a tune up as he then raced a couple of generic enemies populating the beach, going for a quick little race as he ended up winning, holding a gold trophy as he placed the trophy within the confines of his enormous black shell, folding his bony arms together. "Cheepskipper."

King Boo winced. "Power Plant?"

"Lakithunder." Dry Bowser stated as he then got into the middle of a volleyball match occurring on the sandy beach, since they needed an extra player and he was more than willing to join in.

After waiting for Dry Bowser to come back, King Boo sighed as he quickly polished his crown, placing it back on his head as he asked the bony reptile upon his return, "Popcorn?"

"That would be me!" Petey Piranha exclaimed as he flew by, his red underwear filled to the brim with all different flavors of popcorn.

King Boo blinked as he watched Petey Piranha fly towards the western direction, turning his attention back to Dry Bowser. "...lemonade stand?"

"Lilligant..." Dry Bowser paused for a beat as he raised his bony right index finger. "...and Whimsicott." A basketball then got into his bony hands, proceeding him to join up on the nearby basketball game as there was a crowd of enthusiastic players.

"My word, Dry Bowser is so talented at sports!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he was quite surprised by this turn of events.

King Boo groaned as he twisted himself, having to wait after the basketball game was over, becoming quite impatient. "Is there any shop that's not here?"

"There is." Dry Bowser pointed out with a smirk. "A shop for stupidity." He laughed as he then drove off on his Bone Rattler bike (of which he pulled out and switched his Piranha Prowler with) that sparkled, partaking in another race.

King Boo blinked as he floated in the air, not realizing that he was insulted as he adjusted his crown, wondering what shop he should have.


	2. Chapter 2

"I haven't seen a single customer yet," King Boo sighed as he spun his yellow crown on his head around at the speed of sound.

"Gee, I wonder why." Dry Bowser sarcastically remarked while rolling his eyes, also around at the speed of sound.

"Why I say, don't give up you ghastly fool!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he walked by, adjusting his glasses as he faced the two dead characters. "I'm positive that someone will be interested in this shop soon!"

"Well, how about you, old man?" King Boo remarked as he picked up an empty gray tray. "Care to buy my goods?"

"No thanks. I have ethics." Toadsworth replied as he kept walking towards the western direction, with King Boo growling angrily as Dry Bowser chuckled in response. King Boo angrily chucked the tray at Dry Bowser, causing the boney reptile to be broken into several pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

King Boo sighed as he noticed no one was coming by his shop, making him groan loudly. "What am I doing that's so wrong?"

"Attracting business, that's what." Dry Bowser pointed out as he was looking at the small bunch of old and busted brooms King Boo had. "I think maybe you should consider doing something else."

"Yeah, but what should I do?" King Boo remarked as he flailed his white stubby arms around. 'I don't wanna get picked out as that guy!"

"...you could tell scary stories." Petey Piranha suggested as he gobbled up the dust collecting on one of the brooms.

"Or maybe you could put on a show by having ghost sessions... what do you call them, anyway?" Toadsworth remarked as he was trimming his mustache.

King Boo groaned as he disappeared in a poof of smoke, being unsatisfied with all the answers he was getting from the three guys as they just looked at each other and shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

"...so how much would this cost me...?" Toadsworth asked while holding up a vase.

King Boo sighed, adjusting his crown. "I don't know, fifty grand?"

"What!?" Toadsworth exclaimed in disgust as he shook his head. "You expect me to pay that much cash for a vase?"

King Boo shrugged meekly as he turned to Toadsworth. "Hey, I'm just trying to get my store to be big for you. Gimme a break."

"Would you want this kit kat bar?" Dry Bowser stated as he popped up next to King Boo, holding a couple of Kit Kat candy bars.

King Boo squinted his eyes at the boney reptile as he murmured, with Toadsworth having a chuckle over Dry Bowser's tie in joke.


	5. Chapter 5

"...don't say it." King Boo sighed in depression as a tumbleweed bounced by his shop, signifying that no one was going there.

"Say what?" Dry Bowser muttered as he was reading through a magazine about trains.

"I suck at being a business owner." King Boo complained as he waved his floaty arms around. "How the hell do the other bosses do it? I mean, who has patience for this!?"

"Well perhaps you should not berate any customers for one." Toadsworth stated as he was relaxing on the couch he found after running all over New York. "It would be quite the improvement."

"No one asked for your opinion." King Boo growled as he turned to Petey Piranha, chastising the mutated piranha plant. "And no one asked you to play around with my axe!"

Petey frowned as he dropped the axe, sulking as he went to the beach to lie down.

King Boo closed his eyes as he took off his generic yellow crown and rubbed his head. "No business, no interest... maybe I should have some alluring bait to get the place running..."

"Careful. You don't want unwelcome types around here." Dry Bowser warned as he began heading westward. "Less you want the wrong crowd who only want one specific thing... and ignore everything else."

"Pah! Whatever, I'll be fine..." King Boo grumbled, going into an empty statue as he then began softly crying to himself.


End file.
